Jour de fièvre
by just-me-an-angel
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais aucun n'ose faire le premier pas ... Et si tout changé le jour où Ciel tombe malade? YAOI/LEMONS Ceux qui n'aime pas ne viennent pas lire ! Vous etes prévenu !
1. Plaisir Solitaire  Sébastian Michaelis

Hello ! Alors voila c'est ma première fic Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler pour ceux que sa dérange ^^). Je précise que les perso ne sont pas a moi (Même si c'est évident) et je m'excuse aussi d'avances pour les fautes d'orthographe car je suis hyper nul alors n'en tenais pas compte.

**Sinon bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 1 **:**** Plaisir Solitaire – Sébastian Mechaeles**

Par un soir d'octobre, au Manoir Phantomhive …

**Bonne nuit Jeune Maitre.**

Une fois que Sébastian eu quitté la pièce, Ciel murmura …

**Bonne nuit Sébastian …**

Le majordome, après avoir couché son Maitre comme à son habitude, retourna à ses propres appartements. Biensur se n'était pas très grand mais c'était mieux que rien. Il disposait d'une chambre, d'un petit salon et d'une sale de bain …

D'ailleurs à peine fut-il rentré, qu'il s'empressa de posé le chandelier qu'il tenait, et de se précipité sous la douche …encor tout habillé.

Il se contenta d'enlevé son gilet noir faisant place à sa chemise blanche dont il avait ouvert trois boutons du haut, laissant apparaitre largement sont torse légèrement musclé .Il commencé à faire coulé l'eau chaude, très chaude …

Il enleva ses gants blancs, qu'il laissa tombé a même le sol, laissant apparaitre la marque du pacte.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir sa braguette pour libéré son membre tiraillé par le désir. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Très simplement, avec un seul contact entre ses doigts et la peau blanche de son maitre lorsqu'il lui passait sa chemise de nuit en soi, cela lui avait procuré un léger frisson qu'il avait essayé de caché temps bien que mal.

Un simple effleurement qui semblé anodin et pourtant qui déclenché tellement de chose en lui.

L'eau coulé le long de ses vêtement trempé qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé, il posa alors une main sur son érection brulante et fit un mouvement de va et vient d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Tout en exécutant se geste à la perfection on l'entendait murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible :

**Ciel … oh Ciel … HAAAAAAA !**

Dans un dernier cri il se libéra le long du carrelage froid. Après quoi il se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci

Comme il aurait aimé qua la place de se carrelage froid il y a le corp brulant de son maitre, de celui qu'il désirait faire son amant. Malheureusement il ignorait si cet amour était partagé et il préféré se taire.

Après avoir réussie a se relevé péniblement, il fit un brin de toilette et alla se couché. Il devrait se résoudre a en resté au stade du rêve pour pouvoir fantasmé librement et laissé son esprit vagabondé au gré de se corp si parfait qu'il désiré tant.

Il était bien loin d'imaginé se qui se passait au même moment dans la Chambre de son maitre…

A suivre …


	2. Plaisir Solitaire Ciel phantomhive

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse encor pour les faute d'orthographe. Laissé des rewies si sa vous plait ^^.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 **:**** Plaisir Solitaire – Ciel Phantomhive **

Sébastian venait de quitté la pièce, alors que Ciel était perdu dans ses pensées. Il entendit la porte se refermé, se qui l'extirpa de sa réflexions.

Il avait pris sa décision, Il devait dire a Sébastian se qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Il se leva d'un pied ferme, se dirigea vers la porte a grand pas, il posa sa main sur la poignet et là…. Rien.

Il en était incapable.

Il aurait voulu le rattrapé dans se couloirs si sombre et lui crié son amour haut et fort, lui crié le faite que rien ni personne ne pourrai changer sa, qu'il voulait rester avec lui pour toujours !

Mais non, il était comme terrorisé, impossible de bougé ! Finalement il renonça une fois de plus, car se n'était pas faute d'essayer.

Il se laissa glisser, dos à la porte. Il soupira et se remémoras une fois de plus le sourire tendre qu'avez toujours son majordome pour lui.

Il senti alors son sang redescendre de ses joues vers un autre endroit qu'il connaissait toute aussi bien, et qui avait à plusieurs reprise faillit dévoiler son secret a force d'êtres trop sensible aux doux touché de Sébastian. Vêtu alors d'une unique chemise de nuits plutôt légère, et étant assis par terre, Ciel écarta doucement les jambes et se remémoras une fois de plus le visage si parfait de son amour.

Il imaginé ses formes douce, des lèvres chaude et bestiale, des muscles fin et saillant. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à cause des vêtements noirs qui ne laissaient rien paraitre des formes et des courbes du démon .Combien de fois avait-il maudit intérieurement ces vêtement, et combien de fois avait rêvé de les enlevé un à un avec un simple regard .Bien trop pour pouvoir les compté !

Il posa la main sur son entre-jambe raidi, devenu tellement sensible, et commença un doux va et vient qui ne fit qu'augmenté au fur et à mesure.

Son corp réagissait tout seul, comme si Sébastian était vraiment là et il donné des coups de bassin dans le vide.

**Séb… Sébastian … ha …. HA … HAAAAA !**

Dans un ultime mouvement, il se laissa allé et se relâchas complètement.

Il réussi a se levé au bout de quelque minutes et a se recouché en murmurant …

**Bonne nuit mon amour… Demain j'essayerai encor.**

Il ferma les yeux et tomba rapidement entre les bras de Morphée .Avant de dormir il se jura qu'il trouverait une solution dés le lendemain.

A suivre….


	3. Mailse au beaux milieux du couloir !

Et voili-voila le chapitre trois ^^. Rewies ?

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 :** Malaise au beau milieu du couloir.**

Sébastian plaqua Ciel le long du mur et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

**J'ai deviné vaut sentiment jeune maitre et moi aussi, je vous aime.**

Il déposa une nué de baisé dans le coup de Ciel. Celui-ci eu un violent frisson qui secoua tout son corp, tendit que Sébastian commença à allé chercher sous sa chemise son téton, déjà durci par de si douce caresses. Quand soudain ….

Quand soudain une lumière vive entra dans la pièce, ceux qui tira Ciel du doux rêves qu'il venait de commencé. Sébastian venait d'ouvrir les rideaux et Il avait posé sa main si douce sur la joue de Ciel.

Il eu un sursaut et avait ouvert de grand yeux … Ciel était brulant de fièvre !

Ciel ouvrit à son tour difficilement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière trop rapide dans la pièce :

**Sébastian … Ferme un peu les rideaux.**

**Vous êtes brulant de fièvre jeune maitre… Mieux vaudrai rester au lit pour aujourd'hui.**

**Non, je dois recevoir les dirigeants de mon entreprise aux Japon. Sa ira !**

Sébastian n'était pas convaincu mais après tout c'était son maitre qui prenais les désistions, pas lui ! Sinon Ciel serai déjà son amant depuis bien longtemps.

Enfin, Il prépara Ciel avec la plus grande minutie et le conduisit à la sale de réunions.

Ciel et ses collègues y restèrent jusqu'à 14 h 00, Ils n'avaient même pas quitté la sale pour manger.

Après 14h 10, Ces messieux s'en allèrent et Ciel, que cette réunions avait complètement achevé, essaya de retourné temps bien que mal dans sa chambre alors que Sébastian était occupé à faire sortir les invité le plus vite possible pour retourné vérifier l'état de santé de son maitre.

Malheureusement Ciel avait trop repoussait ses limites et il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

Quelques seconde plus tard Sébastian apparu au bout du couloir et aperçut son maitre, allongé de tout son long et inerte. Il comprit rapidement et se précipita vers lui.

Il le prit dans ses bras et vérifia sa fièvre. C'est bien se qu'il pensait, elle n'avais fait que gravement augmenté depuis se matin. Et cela ne s'arrêtée pas.

Sébastian réagis le plus rapidement possible et porta son maitre inconscient jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant le trajet, il avait croisé Meilin et lui avait demandé d'appelé un docteur le plus vite possible. Au moment d'entré dans la chambre, Ciel ouvrit un peu les yeux. Il était resté entre deux eaux pendant le trajet et sentait une douce chaleur qu'il devinait être celle de Sébastian.

Sébastian, qui avait remarqué que Ciel gigotait quelque peu dans ses bras, le posé le plus délicatement possible sur son lit. Au moment de se relevé, Ciel avait passé ses bras autours du coup de Sébastian se qui l'avait stoppé dans sa course :

**Ne me laisse pas**

**Un médecin va arriver, jeune maitre, tenez bon !**

Sébastian était là, juste au dessus de lui, Il aurait était idiot de ne pas en profité. Alors dans un unique élan d'espoir et de courage, il embrassa Sébastian et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**Sébastian… Je t'aime !**

Soudain, la vision de Ciel devint trouble. Non il ne devait pas encor s'évanouir, pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à avouait ses sentiment a celui qu'il aimé.

Pourtant la fièvre repris le dessus, et il perdit a nouveaux connaissance. Sébastian, qui été encor choqué, car c'était le mot, par cette initiative, été resté planté là, immobile.

Seul le médecin qui était arrivé en catastrophe avec quelques collègues l'avait tiré de cet état secondaire. Le médecin demanda a Sébastian de quitta la pièce, Sébastian refusa mais s'écarta du lit et alla s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce sans pour autant réalisé totalement se qui était en train d'arrivé.

En effet la fièvre avait été trop grande, et la maladie avait gagné le cœur de Ciel. Quelque minutes après avoir prodigué les premiers soins, se que le médecin craignait le plus arriva, le cœur de ciel c'était arrêté !

Sébastian, sortit de ses pensée par les hurlements du docteur, qui demandé qu'on apporte de la glace au plus vite et en grande quantité, réalisa enfin se qui se passait.

Ciel mourait ! Son amour, son unique espoir, le seul homme en qui il avait fois et pour qui il aurait donné sa vit était en train de mourir, là, sous ses yeux ! Non il ne pouvait pas, Ciel n'avait pas le droits de le laissé comme sa ! Son cœur venait de se rompre comme si on l'avait tué, en même temps que son maitre. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé coulé sur sa joue. Il se dit seul, à voie basse :

**Est-ce sa que les humain appelle les larmes ? Est-ce sa la tristesse ?**

Soudain, le médecin qui faisait des massages cardiaques à Ciel depuis deux bonnes minutes, s'arrêta et soupira de soulagement car le cœur de Ciel battait à nouveaux, faiblement, mais il battait !

A présent c'était une course contre la montre, il fallait faire baissait la fièvre au plus vite !

Le médecin ordonna qu'on fasse couler un bain à 38° précisément car il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop chaud ou trop froid.

Sébastian sortit alors aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient et exécuta les ordres du médecin à la lettre.

Celui-ci arriva, avec Ciel dans les bras, et il le laissa au bon soin de Sébastian, qui s'empressa de le déshabillé.

Que le corp de Ciel était beaux, Sébastian n'en avait jamais vu de pareille toute aux long de sa vie … Mais pas le temps de rêvé car chaque seconde était précieuse.

Il plongeât alors Ciel dans son bain et attendis.

Sébastian restait auprès de Ciel pour s'assuré que tout allé bien et toute les demi-heures le médecin passait pour vérifier la température de Ciel.

Au bout de quatre heures la température était bien redescendue et comme le médecin avait été appelé ailleurs, il s'en alla

. La nuit tomba rapidement sur le manoir Phantomive, Sébastian ne voyait plus les heures passé, attendant le moindre signe de Ciel mais finalement se fut lui qui, trop éprouvé par les événements de la journée, s'endormi sur un coin de la baignoire, les mots de Ciel résonnait encor dans sa tête.

Il était 22h 30 quand Ciel ouvrit doucement les yeux. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était les grands yeux du majordome lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son amour et après … c'est le trou noir !

Il s'aperçu que sa fièvre avait disparu et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il regarda un peu autour de lui mais son regard s'arrêta bien vite sur le visage Sébastian.

Il le scruta de par en par et chaque parcelle de peau passa sous son regard. Sa peau était très pale et ses lèvres très rouges. Il joua en moment avec une mèche de ses cheveux noirs puis, ayant frissonné, il sortit de l'eau qui était devenu froide.

Le mouvement de celle-ci réveilla Sébastian qui releva péniblement la tête. Quand il regarda dans la baignoire et qu'il s'aperçu que Ciel n'y était plus il se releva brusquement et regarda partout autour de lui.

Sébastian trouva alors Ciel qui s'apprêtait à prendre son peignoir et a l'enfilé, car il était nu, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Le regard de son majordome se posa sur son corp blanc et tout deux restèrent immobile quelques secondes. Le corp de Ciel était si blanc, si épuré, si … si parfait !

Puis, Sébastian fit volteface de peur que son maitre ne surprenne le rouge qui avait gagné ses joues.

Ciel, que la situation gainait particulièrement, se dépêcha de prendre son peignoir et de sortir de la sale de bain mais au moment de passé la porte, il vacilla. Se fut Sébastian qui le rattrapa :

**Vous êtes encor faible, jeune maitre je vais vous porté jusqu'à votre lit !**

Sur ceux, il s'exécuta et ils traversèrent le couloir en un rien de temps. Ciel, qui était plaqué contre le torse de Sébastian et qui ressentais sa chaleur contre son corp, senti, a son tours, une chaleur dans son bas-ventre et également que son sang redescendais des ses joue vers son sexe qui durcissait peu à peu. Ah non ! C'était vraiment pas le moment ! En plus il ne savait même pas si son amour était partagé … d'ailleurs Sébastian ne lui en avait même pas parlé … et si …et si Sébastian ne l'aimait pas ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment se comporté avec lui dorénavant, rien ne serai plus jamais pareille ?

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre et ils entrèrent .Sébastian se dirigeât vers le lit et y déposa le plus délicatement possible Ciel Quand soudain il s'aperçu qu'il… pleurait :

**Pourquoi pleurez-vous jeune maitre ? Avez-vous male quelque pars ?** dit Sébastian fou d'inquiétude.

**Oui, j'ai male au cœur !** répondit Ciel en sanglotant.

Sébastian ne comprenait pas :

**Voulez-vous que j'appelle le médecin ?**

**Non car il ne servira a rien ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me guérir !**

Et dans un ultime sanglot il demanda :

**Est-ce que tu m'aime ?**

Sébastian, qui était resté bouche Bé devant le courage de son maitre, ne put faire aucun geste pour confirmé ou infirmé la demande et Ciel recommença a sanglotait doucement. Après un petit moment il s'assit sur le bord du lit et osa prendre la parole :

**Puis-je vous parlé en toute sincérité jeune maitre ?**

**Évidament !**

**Alors je serais franc ! Depuis que je vous est vu mon cœur ses mis à battre pour la première fois se qui, je dois bien l'avouait, est très rare chez un démon. J'ai toujours hésité à vous avoué mes sentiments mais maintenant que je connais les vôtres je peux le dire sans retenu. Je t'aime Ciel Phantomive !**

Cette déclaration laissa Ciel sans voix mais au moins il avait arrêtai de pleuré. Il y eu un blanc … le blanc le plus long de l'histoire !

Quand enfin, et pour débloqué la situation, Sébastian se risqua à faire un geste qui lui couterais peut êtres très cher mais il en mourait d'envie depuis tellement longtemps.

Alors il prit doucement le visage de Ciel entre ses mains et rapprocha de plus en plus ses lèvres. Ils étaient à présent tellement proches que chacun pouvait sentir sur son visage la respiration de l'autre.

Ciel n'en revenait pas ! Sébastian l'aimait ! Non, se n'était surement qu'un prétexte pour se « défoulé », après tout les démons sont quand même dans des corps humains avec des désirs légitime ! C'était surement sa, sa ne pouvait pas êtres autrement ! Mais c'était tellement doux, savoir que tout ses rêves allé se réaliser, il ne pouvait pas résister, alors il se laissé faire en profitant du moment présent et en oubliant le reste !

Le cœur de Ciel loupa un battement quand deux lèvres chaude le sortir de ses pensés, c'était celle de Sébastian. Elle avait un gout de fruits défendu mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Se doux baisé échangé laissé entrevoir quelque chose de plus… et de meilleur encor !

A suivre …

**Voilà ! C'est pas fini mais j'espère que sa vous plait au moins. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je posterais le prochain chapitre vu qu'il n'est pas écrit ^^. A plus ! **

**Rewies ?**


End file.
